Relations
by Libazeth
Summary: Short fic about the relationships in the Cohen house: SandyKirsten, RyanSeth.


Seth is unsure. Seth is nervous; he rants and chatters and rambles. Seth is hyper; he fidgets and giggles and bounces. Seth is predictable in his quirkiness, constant in his quips. Seth is continuous, unstoppable, uncontrollable.  
  
Ryan is strong. Ryan is quiet; he takes in his surroundings and keeps his thoughts to himself. Ryan is controlled; he edits his words and chooses his sayings and tries to hide in the background. Ryan seems to speak suddenly, act suddenly, but Ryan always knows what is happening in a situation before he gets into it. Ryan doesn't like surprises.  
  
Any other two boys would hate each other, Sandy thinks to himself. But then again, Sandy is spontaneous and witty, infamous for not thinking things through. Sandy introduces quiet, strong Ryan into his home to meet loud, jumping Seth. Sandy winces as the two boys size each other up upon first meeting, and breaths in relief as Seth smiles at Ryan and rambles about video games.  
  
Kirsten doesn't know what her husband is thinking. Kirsten finds herself cleaning up Sandy's messes, then Seth's messes, and now she finds herself expecting to end up taking care of Ryan. Kirsten sees more than anyone seems to know, even her husband. Kirsten is quiet and prefers to stay behind the scenes, finding out how things themselves work. Kirsten understands that you don't stand in front of something and make it work: she knows how to go inside and make it run itself.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten are in love.  
  
Sandy loves Kirsten because she gets his jokes, has patience for his schemes, and would defend him to death. Kirsten loves Sandy because he makes her laugh, keeps her from getting into her head too much.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten love Seth.  
  
He is their only child, and Kirsten sometimes wonders what it would be like if Seth had a sibling. Would he be another child like Sandy, or would he be like her? Sandy and Seth get along with jokes and fast talking conversations that sometimes leave Kirsten's head spinning. Kirsten and Seth get along with quietness and understanding and camaraderie because Kirsten is the one who was there to kiss his booboos and explained to him that no one hated him, they only didn't understand.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten love Ryan, now.  
  
Sandy loves Ryan's diligence, his strength, his sense of right. Sandy respects Ryan for his sense of humor, his ability to deflect bad situations. Sandy tries to get Ryan to come out of his head and just talk like Seth does. Kirsten understands Ryan's shell, his guard. Kirsten loves Ryan because he understands how to take things apart, understands the beauty of pieces. Kirsten knows what it's like to need a shell and be able to take things apart, in order to deal with hating your parents for their choices and hating yourself for hating them.  
  
Seth and Ryan love each other.  
  
Seth loves Ryan because Ryan is his first friend, and Ryan is there to keep up with his jokes and listen to his complaints. Ryan loves Seth because Seth can fill the void in his head that comes back when his mother's voice, Trey's voice, voices of boyfriends and teachers and bullies echo in his head. Seth loves Ryan's thoughts before acting, his control. Ryan loves Seth's predictable mistakes and quirks that come with his speed.  
  
Seth and Ryan in love.  
  
Ryan loves the way Seth comes bounding into the pool house and shoves him against a wall, bouncing with enthusiasm and good news. Seth loves the way Ryan can talk, encourage, sooth with only touches when they're together.  
  
Seth and Ryan are lovers.  
  
Ryan is controlled, and Seth is unpredictable. Together, they have a rhythm unattainable to anyone else. After being together, Ryan begins to speak off the top of his head. Seth begins to think a little more quietly. Ryan begins to show emotion; Seth starts to communicate without words. Ryan and Seth begin to inch away from their separate corners to meet in the middle.  
  
Sandy loves Ryan for making Seth happy. Sandy loves Seth for adapting to help Ryan. Sandy is aware that Ryan loves Seth, and that Seth loves Ryan, but the words between the three of them moves so fast he's missed the bigger picture. Seth's in love with Ryan. Ryan's in love with Seth.  
  
Kirsten smiles quietly to herself. She pats her son on the shoulder with vague comments about safe sex, and when Ryan shoots a nervous look at her she sooths him with a soft touch. Kirsten loves the way that Seth and Ryan have their own world, happier together than they could ever be apart. Kirsten loves the way that Ryan and Seth adapt to find a middle language between themselves.  
  
Kirsten loves it because it seems so familiar. 


End file.
